Test of Heart as Temperature Rises
by The Sword of Flame
Summary: A Daystar and Shiara story. Updated: 8/26/11
1. Chapter 1

**Test of Heart as Temperature Rises**

Sorry for the wait everyone. Here it is. The beginning of a Daystar and Shiara story. This continues from a previous one-shot, _We Need a Break_, it may be helpful to read that first before continuing here; it's not absolutely necessary though, if you're one to go with the flow. Comments are appreciated, as always, and with all that, let's begin.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix.

0000

Chapter One: In which all is introduced, Willin finally completes the dungeon, and guests arrive.

0000

Shiara's smile erupted into laughter, which caused Daystar to grin as they sat upon the stairway leading to the North Northwest dungeon. Daystar was seated a step above Shiara, enabling her to comfortably lean back against him as they spoke. They had kept their growing relationship a secret since their intimate confrontation in the hidden cavern, though it often times required craftiness from the both of them.

"You're kidding Daystar. There's no way he did that." Shiara smirked as she turned slightly in their embrace to look at him.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me, but it's the truth." Daystar responded, smiling as he leaned down to kiss her neck.

Shiara smiled, "He slammed the door in the Duke's face." She repeated as a statement, tilting her head ever so slightly as Daystar continued the gentle trail down her skin. He pulled back to respond.

"And broke his nose." He stated with a grin at the memory. Leaning down closer, Daystar managed to scoop Shiara up into his lap. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her from falling.

"You're getting too good at that," she whispered distractedly with a smile. She returned to her initial reaction, "Willin can be rather unpredictable at times."

"Mm," Daystar agreed, and closed his eyes in contentment.

"Daystar?" Shiara asked hesitantly, which in turn made him hold her closer. She continued, knowing that he was listening. "How…long do you think we should keep this a secret?"

Daystar thought a moment, "For as long as you think we should, love." Shiara couldn't help but laugh.

"Good answer." Smirking, she leaned in and captured his lips with her own.

Honestly, Shiara was rather surprised. She was the only person to see the more confident, thoughtful, and loving side of Daystar that no one else knew existed. It was an interesting relationship to say the least. Around other people they disguised their love and replaced it with the once usual sarcasm and exhausting monotony.

Rather suddenly, Shiara pulled back and placed a finger to his lips before he had the chance to question.

"What are the odds, huh?" She asked in a hushed whisper, to which Daystar smiled and shrugged. She sighed and stood up, helping Daystar up as well. "And I was comfortable too…"

"Don't worry," Daystar whispered back to her, "I know how to fix that."

Shiara smiled and shook her head as she began to descend the steps. She turned back to him and winked when they heard the sounds of footsteps, struggle, and Willin's orders become louder. Waiting for a few moments more, she began to stomp angrily down the stairs.

"How can you accuse me of such a thing?" Shiara asked incredulously, taking another step down from where Daystar stood. The angry tone of her voice echoed down the stairway, which immediately made Willin freeze up; the servants took the gesture as the order to halt, and did so happily as they set down the object they had been carrying.

The Prince feigned a look of disbelief, "All I said was that it was no wonder your magic doesn't work, after the way you treated that poor elf-"

"Who was attempting to rob me!" Shaira interrupted, her hands thrown up in the air at fabricated frustration. "What was I supposed to do, mutter sincere apologies about how I had some nerve carrying items that belonged to me?" Daystar shook his head.

"Tact, Shiara! It was wrong for that elf to try and steal from you, but you didn't have to be so flamboyantly rude."

Shiara's jaw dropped, and looked at him as if he had just sprouted two heads. "Flamboyantly rude?? Is logic a foreign concept that has escaped you completely?!" Shiara argued as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Spending so much time around you has absolutely corrupted me, so it wouldn't be so much of a surprise!"

Shaira's eyes narrowed dangerously, "If I am such a bad influence why don't you just take that polite spell of yours and shove-"

"Well we really should be on our way! So if we could just slip past you two…" Willin interrupted nervously, fearful about the direction their argument was heading. The couple was blocking the pathway leading up the stairway, but neither Willin nor the servants attempted to move.

Daystar looked at Willin and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Willin," He continued, knowing that this was the opportunity to end the impromptu fighting. "I didn't mean for our bickering to stop you from…" He looked over the small steward's shoulder, "Completing the dungeon! Really?" The elf nodded excitedly, and Daystar smiled. "I'll just get out of your way then." Twitching his fingers, he lightly grazed the magic crisscrossed threads that weaved throughout the castle. Daystar disappeared instantly, leaving a small puff of smoke in his place.

Shiara shook her head and turned to Willin. "Flashy magic. Sorry Willin." And with that, excused herself past the servants, leaving them to continue their task.

"Those two, always at the other's throats.. will they ever learn to get along?" Willin commented quietly before he remembered his assignment. Resuming order, the small brigade resumed their mission.

0000

Shiara stood with her arms crossed at the bottom of the stairway, her shoulder leaning casually against the cold surface of the stone wall. She suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle her from behind, and without looking, immediately leaned back into the embrace.

"Moron," she said out loud, setting her hands upon the pair across her stomach.

"I know," Daystar whispered back as he smiled.

"We need to work on our arguments," Shiara said as she turned around to face him, her arms automatically wrapping around his neck as his encircled her waist once again.

"You're right. They still believed it though." He leaned in to kiss her quickly upon her lips. "Shall we?"

Shiara smiled and nodded, knowing where they were going. The grays and dim shadowing of the stone corridor melted away as the scene changed and focused to the familiar surroundings of his bedroom.

0000

The King and Queen of the Enchanted forest were walking casually down to the kitchen, deciding to take a quick lunch break from the recent work they had been doing.

"Arguing with the wooden loudmouth always works up my appetite," Mendanbar said offhandedly to his wife as they descended the last steps of the stairway.

Cimorene fondly rolled her eyes at her husband, "I'm beginning to suspect you like to bicker with the gargoyle, it lets you stall from paperwork."

Mendanbar grinned, "Yes, well.." A loud knock from the door distracted him, and the couple exchanged a look.

"It's only because we're hungry, you know." Cimorene commented as they took a detour to answer the door.

"Of course." Mendanbar agreed, "And now that I think about it, I think Willin ate that last piece of pie leftover from this morning. How bothersome."

Cimorene smiled, "You don't need more pie, my love." She leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, "And if it's something sweet you want, I'll make it up to you later."

Mendanbar stopped distractedly and looked at her, and she in response gave him a quick wink. Grinning, he followed her to the door. Pulling the large door open, they were surprised to see what stood before them.

0000

Shiara grabbed Daystar's hand as they materialized and led him over to the bed.

"We need to talk about several things, actually," Daystar reflected as they flopped down upon the mattress. They both stared at the ceiling as they stretched for a moment.

"Several things? Like what?" Shiara asked curiously as she turned on her side to look at Daystar.

"Well, the first thing is your magic," The young Prince said, also rolling onto his side to look at her.

"I still believe that's it's a good idea to keep it secret," Shiara said softly, "Think about it, everyone believes that I am still under that ridiculous spell." She smacked him playfully in the shoulder for emphasis, letting him know that she remembered her temporary limitation quite vividly. "It is to our advantage that no one knows that it has been lifted."

Daystar shook his head, not understanding; Shiara's fingers quieted him effectively before he spoke.

"Dearheart, just let me explain." Shiara said gently, to which Daystar immediately relaxed. It was rare to see Shiara so soft-spoken about anything, and he knew he was the only one to see her in such a mood. So he remained quiet, his eyes catching hers as he waited.

"The most obvious reason is our visits. I wouldn't want those to expire just because we finally managed to restore the _natural_ flow of my magic." She gave him a teasing look when she stressed the word 'natural', and watched as he closed his eyes, expecting another light smack. Rolling her eyes, she kissed his cheek just to throw him off. "Another thing, -"

"No, no." Daystar interrupted, "I trust you, your judgment in these matters is the important thing; it is your magic, after all."

Shiara smiled at the great amount of trust he had always placed in her; she was silently honored to have it. Before she stumbled upon the Enchanted Forest, no one trusted her because of who and what she was. Finding this place she eventually was able to call her home, falling in love… she felt things were at the peak of her miraculous fortune.

Daystar noticed the good-natured pause in their conversation, and decided to finally bring up the other thing he wanted to ask about. Rolling over to the edge of the bed, he stood up and walked around to Shiara's side.

"Shiara…" Daystar began quietly, wanting to get her attention before he continued.

"Yes Daystar?" Shiara asked as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Taking the few steps needed, Daystar prevented her from standing up by stopping close before her. Bending down to gently kiss her, he dropped to a knee. Shiara looked at him and felt her heart skip a beat in nervousness.

"The other thing I wanted to—need to," he corrected himself as he spoke, "ask, is something I've been meaning to for quite some time…"

Shiara remained quiet, and lifted her hand up to his cheek in encouragement. Daystar found her eyes and smiled, "Shiara…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait, personal issues kept me from writing for a bit. I feel a little bit out of practice, and maybe it shows. Constructive reviews, thoughts, ideas, and everything else are always welcome! They warm my soul.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix.

0000

Chapter Two: In which a proposal is thwarted, intentions revealed, and worry sets in.

0000

"_The other thing I wanted to—need to," he corrected himself as he spoke, "ask, is something I've been meaning to for quite some time…" _

_Shiara remained quiet, and lifted her hand up to his cheek in encouragement. Daystar found her eyes and smiled, "Shiara…" _

Shiara was holding her breath, not even aware that she was doing so until Daystar continued.

"Drat!" Daystar exclaimed suddenly, dropping his connection with her eyes as he suddenly stood up.

Shiara let out an audible sigh and felt her heart sink. Berating herself silently for being so hopeful, she quickly looked up to her lover's form.

"What is it?" She asked with an annoyed curiosity.

"I'm being called upon," he answered hastily, frustrated that he had been interrupted mentally while he was in the middle of something extremely important.

"How do you know that?" Shiara asked, not having heard anyone at the door.

"This silly thread here," Daystar said as he pointed to an invisible chord a few feet above his head. "It's vibrating loudly, and it's red."

Shiara looked up to where he was pointing, but couldn't see or hear anything. She never did understand what classified as his magic; Daystar and his father went on about it as if it were commonplace, though. She knew that Daystar was an even-tempered person, and that it really took a lot to upset him due to his annoying level of patience. And so when she saw him fold his arms over his chest in mild anger, she smirked and stood up.

"Hush now, darling," Shiara said gently, and took his hands within her own. "The sooner you go, the sooner you can return."

"Mm, you're right," he said quietly as he squeezed her hands in response. Daystar's expression quickly changed to happiness, a grin gracing his lips as he looked at her.

"And don't you forget it," she said playfully, leaning up to give him a quick kiss.

"I won't be long,"

Shiara smirked and let go of his hands to let her arms fold across her chest, "You're still here?" She replied, raising an eyebrow in jest.

Daystar couldn't help but to laugh, and with a quick twitch of his fingers he was gone.

Rolling her eyes fondly, Shiara walked over to the balcony for some fresh air. She pulled back the large drapes and stepped onto the stone terrace, "He seemed so nervous, before…" Shiara spoke quietly to herself, leaning against the parapet along the balcony's edge. Looking out casually to the grounds below, she spotted what looked to be a carriage by the main doors. Squinting against the sunlight to get a better glimpse, she tried to no avail to make out better detail. She gave up after a few minutes, and decided to enjoy the sun while she could.

"Shiara?" She heard from inside, and she turned around to lean against the stone wall.

"Out here!" Shiara called and watched as Daystar came out to talk to her. "Back so soon?"

Daystar smiled and walked up her, setting his arms lightly around her waist. "Not so fortunate. It seems my parents want to speak to the both of us."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she turned her head to glance to the main doors. "Does it have something to do with her guests here?"

"Hm?" He followed her gaze and squinted for a slight moment, and then shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose so. Curious?"

"Very much so."

Daystar leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "Ready?"

Shiara smiled, "Let's just get this over with."

0000

Their surroundings disappeared quickly, and the not so familiar room of Mendanbar's study filled their vision. Cimorene and Mendanbar looked up to the two, their faces showing obvious displeasure with something.

"It seems we have a … minor problem-" Mendanbar started, getting right to the point.

"Dear.." Cimorene interrupted softly, and her husband corrected himself.

"-Major problem." He said gently, and ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

Shiara glanced over to Daystar questionably, and he gave a confused shrug in return.

"What is it?" Daystar asked, not understanding what was going on. Cimorene and Mendanbar looked away from their son, neither of them not sure of how to tell him the news.

"Oh come on! No need to drag it out! You there!" The wooden gargoyle spoke up impatiently, pointing at Daystar with a pointed claw.

All four of them lifted their heads toward the gargoyle, and Daystar pointed to himself in confusion.

"Yes, you! You're getting hitched!" The gargoyle yelled impatiently from his corner, and the royal couple held their hands to their forehead at his bluntness. It did nothing to help their headaches.

"_What_?!" Daystar and Shiara said simultaneously, and immediately looked to Mendanbar and Cimorene to explain.

"Er- well, it seems that my great grandfather made this agreement with this kingdom a long time ago to prevent war." Mendanbar said quickly, and looked at his son apologetically.

"And it was documented and sealed officially, but it was forgotten quite quickly after that, when a new heir took over the other kingdom's throne." Cimorene said, continuing where her husband took off.

"The treaty stated that the two kingdoms would join together by marriage when the next possible alignment could be made. It skipped several generations, due to the fact that no one remembered the agreement, and there were never two individuals of the appropriate age and royal blood available at the same time before." Mendanbar shrugged, picking up a scroll off of the desk. He handed it to Daystar, wanting to offer proof of what they were telling him.

"It also says that if either party refuses to consent in such an alliance, the refusing kingdom must surrender all power to the monarchs of the kingdom willing to go through the ceremony." Cimorene continued gently, "We tried to talk with the future queen's ambassador, but they are quite determined on the matter Daystar."

"I'm sorry son, but it looks like you're getting married."

Shiara was the first to respond, thinking the matter completely absurd.

"This is ridiculous! Is that even considered a logical treaty? How long can an official document-" While she was debating the legal tendencies of the treaty with his parents, Daystar looked down at the scroll in slight disbelief. He was getting married. And to the wrong girl, he thought wistfully. Unrolling the parchment paper carefully, he began to read through the contract. Everyone was so engaged in what they were doing that the firm knock on the door hadn't been heard, and no one looked up to see Willin and the company he had brought in behind him.

"Uh.. if you'll just excuse me…" The small steward said to their guests, and ran over to the desk to try to get Mendanbar's attention.

Daystar hadn't noticed the intrusion, and continued to read until a foreign arm began to wrap itself around his. He looked up from the scroll and came face-to-face with a beautiful blonde haired blue-eyed princess.

"Gah!" Daystar exclaimed in surprise, and recoiled in horror a few feet away.

The Prince's outburst caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn to him in silence. Willin took the opportunity to hurry back to the main attention of the room.

"Your Majesties, if I may; announcing the Ambassador Mabel of the Kingdom Relic, Princess Sylvia of Kingdom Relic, and the great hero Derek of Kingdom Relic." All curtseyed and bowed accordingly when they were properly announced, and it was enough formality to make Mendanbar sick.

Daystar's subconscious etiquette training kicked in, and he plastered on a great smile. "It's a pleasure," He bowed politely and reached for the princess' hand when she extended it. "Forgive my reaction from before, contact from someone so lovely startled me," He inwardly groaned when she giggled and wished she would take back her hand, but she didn't. He kissed it quickly and stepped back as fast as he could without it looking suspicious. "I am Prince Daystar, and this is my companion Shiara. I'm sure introductions with my parents have already been taken care of."

Shiara's arms were folded angrily across her chest, and she glared at the transaction. She knew it was just a Daystar complex, and he couldn't help being polite. But damned if she had to; she twitched when she heard the harpy giggle. Looking over this new princess she realized how quickly she was like the rest. Beautiful, elegantly dressed, slender and fair. And way too close to Daystar for her liking, in fact, she didn't like this Sylvia at all.

Mabel smiled at Daystar's astute sense of conversation, and looked over to Cimorene and Mendanbar. "Forgive our interruption Your Majesties; we were just about to propose that matters be further discussed tomorrow. We are rather weary from our journey, and would love the opportunity to rest."

"Of course. Willin, could you lead our guests to their rooms?" Cimorene asked nicely, grasping Mendanbar's hand as they began to file out of the study.

Before Sylvia left, she turned quickly and blew a kiss to Daystar, who blanched at the unexpected action. Mendanbar and Cimorene wrapped up the small procession, with Daystar and Shiara left still in the study.

Cimorene turned to Daystar and Shiara in sympathy before she left. "Rest up you two, we'll try to think of something tomorrow."

Daystar nodded and watched as the door closed. Shiara walked over to stand beside him, and he turned to face her. Aware that the gargoyle was still there, they both held back what they wanted to say until Daystar altered their surroundings.

0000

Materializing back to Daystar's room was both comforting and stressful to the both of them.

"Daystar! You're _engaged_!" Shiara began, stepping back to begin walking back and forth across the room. "To that- to that- argh!" The tips of her hair began to spark out of anger, and she began to pace a little quicker. "Can you believe the sheer audacity she had to walk right up to you like that?"

Daystar moved quickly to intercept her; he stopped her pacing by holding her in a snug embrace.

"I know, love." Daystar said gently, and felt Shiara sigh against him. She relaxed against him for a moment, not knowing how else to feel. "We'll figure something out," He continued calmly as he held her close. Everything felt so surreal; he hadn't expected this at all. They stayed like that for a moment before Shiara pushed him away from her.

"You kissed her!" She said indignantly, suddenly remembering what happened.

"I had to!"

"You didn't have to compliment her as well!"

"I had to say something to make her forget about the fact that I jumped in fright due to her face!" Daystar said seriously in defense, and watched as his lovers face change from anger to laughter. Shiara couldn't help it, and she sat down upon the edge of the bed.

"She scared you, huh?"

"I was reading! I don't pay attention when I'm reading!" Daystar said truthfully, moving to join her on the bed. He kissed her cheek gently, and layed down to try and relax. Shiara calmly looked down to him, and decided to lie down as well. Resting her head on his shoulder, she pondered something quietly as she felt Daystar's arm wrap around her.

She lifted a hand and looked at it in silent thought. Daystar jumped when he saw it catch fire. He didn't know she could engulf her hand in visible flames; she must really be angry. Her silent state of anger was rather eerie, and Daystar was grateful it was not directed at him. She had full control of her powers now; as if she wasn't dangerous before…

"Jealous?" He asked in good humor, turning his head to kiss her forehead gently.

"No." Shiara said seriously, although they both knew she was lying. They both watched the fire she created until she snapped her fingers, causing the flame she had to disappear. "She blows you a kiss like that one more time though and I'm melting her face off."

"Shiara!"


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Reviews equal love. Send me some love for Christmas?

Thank you for reading, check out my profile for updates about my other stories.

A big thanks to my love for reading before I posted. 3

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

0000

Chapter Three: In which Kazul scares a princess, Daystar acts quickly, and Shiara resists temptation.

0000

Shiara woke with a start when she heard frantic screaming in the distance. She recognized it as that annoying Sylvia, and therefore found it no matter of concern. She was extremely comfortable for once, and getting up to see what the ordeal was seemed too much of a chore. Her curiosity got the best of her though, and she opened her eyes only to see a sleeping Daystar. Shiara blinked in confusion, never had she fallen asleep with Daystar, normally they were careful about hiding their intimacy. But the way he held her in his arms as he slept, how his chin rested gently upon her head, how protected and loved she felt; suddenly she didn't care. Shiara pulled back a little bit and grinned as she felt Daystar tighten his grip and pull her back toward him.

"Trying to sneak away from me my dear?" Daystar said softly, his eyes still closed.

Shiara smiled at his antics, "I wouldn't dream of it, my love. Feigning sleep is rather devious of you, Daystar,"

Daystar chuckled and grinned, "I wasn't feigning sleep, I was only resting."

"Mmmhm," She replied playfully, "But are you aware that there seems to be a dying bird screeching out in the courtyard?"

Daystar opened his eyes and pulled back to look at her, "Yes. Yes I am." He let her go knowing that she was curious enough to exert effort to go and investigate. Shiara smiled and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before getting up and going out to the balcony. Daystar stretched and sat up slowly, deciding to get ready for the day while Shiara was gone. He took off his shirt and walked across the room to get a clean one.

"Daystar!" Shiara called out with mirth laced in her voice. "Come see!"

Now curious at what could make Shiara so cheery, he rushed out and walked over to stand beside her. He followed her gaze and stopped himself from laughing. Princess Sylvia seemed to have met Kazul's acquaintance, and she didn't seem to be taking it so well.

"What an absolutely amazing sight." Shiara said as she leaned against the stone railing, eyes upon the hysterical form of Sylvia as she ran in circles.

"Shiara, that's horrible. She's probably scared for her life and yo-"

"I wasn't referring to the princess-" She interrupted calmly as she turned around to face him.

Daystar caught the tone of her voice and quickly found her eyes. Suddenly it made him very nervous.

"-But to my prince instead." She finished as she looked him up and down, appreciating the fact that he was only half dressed.

Daystar blushed and mouthed an 'Oh'. How did she... He was pulled from his thoughts when they heard the sound of a loud growl in the distance, and the young couple turned to look at what was happening.

"Uh-oh," Shaira said as watched Kazul with trained eyes.

"What?" Daystar asked alarmed as he quickly tugged the fresh shirt over his head. He tried to see what was happening, but he didn't recognize the situation.

"You better go grab that bird of yours dearheart, because Kazul is about to give her a knight's welcome."

Daystar's eyes widened in horror, and he quickly vanished. Shiara turned to watch, knowing from the trails of smoke leaving the sides of Kazul's mouth that it was about to get ugly. Shiara's eyes went from Kazul as she reared her head to where Sylvia was. A second later she saw the figure of Daystar appear behind her, and the two disappeared just as a large flame directed at the princesses direction harmlessly passed through the air. Shiara let out a small sigh of relief. Not for that dratted princess, but for Daystar instead, thankful that he didn't get caught up in the flames.

Daystar materialized by the entrance to the courtyard, mindful to keep his distance from the raging Kazul. Knowing that Shiara could calm her down just as his mother could, he lifted his hand to flick the strand needed to bring her down to him. His efforts were stopped when a pair of arms gripped his hand tightly.

"That beast almost killed me! You saved me oh prince!" Sylvia yelled dramatically, not letting go as she continued to gush sentiments about how she nearly died. Daystar tensed up and gritted his teeth in panic; Kazul needed to be calmed down before she found them and she was preventing him from doing so.

Thinking quickly, Daystar said the first thing that came to him, "Quick, duck! More flames are coming this way!"

Sylvia screamed loudly in horror and threw herself down to the ground, her hands covering her head as she layed upon her stomach. Daystar immediately flicked the right strand of magic and Shiara appeared before them.

"Took you long enough," She said as she straightened out her dress in mock interest. Her eyes dropped to Sylvia and she frowned in response. "Stupid creature," she muttered under her breath, and turned to run out to Kazul.

Daystar watched her leave and looked down to Sylvia, who hadn't moved. He contemplated sneaking away, but he figured that would hurt more than help. Hearing the door to the courtyard open behind him, Daystar saw his mother rush out to see what was happening.

"Daystar! I heard Kazul and-" Cimorene stopped and looked down to see Sylvia completely still upon the ground. "Oh…dear. She wandered out and found Kazul, didn't she?" She asked her son, who nodded sadly.

"Shiara is trying to calm her down now. I don't know what happened exactly, but Princess Sylvia here found herself in the way… of.." Daystar trailed off, not knowing how to delicately word what he saw.

"I see. I'll find out what happened with Kazul. Fix things with her, though, okay Daystar?" Cimorene said as she hopped over Sylvia and ran over to join Kazul and Shiara.

"Is it over dear prince?" Sylvia asked as she began to sit up, fixing her hair and dusting off strands of grass from her dress.

Daystar went to help her up and he nodded as he looked over to where everyone was at. "It seems so Princess."

"Oh thank heaven!" She cried and went to embrace Daystar again. Clinging at his shirt, she rested her head against his chest and began to cry.

Daystar looked down and didn't know what to do. He certainly did not enjoy her being so close, and if Shiara saw…

"Having a nice time, are we?" An eerily calm voice asked in front of them.

_Shit._

Daystar looked up alarmed, but Sylvia didn't let go. She merely sniffed and turned to see who was speaking.

"No! I should say not! I was almost killed by that frightful beast." The princess claimed indignantly and moved to wrap her arms around Daystar's neck. "But my handsome fiancé saved me just in time."

Shiara glared at the girl, and Daystar blanched at her words. Shiara raised her hands to form a shape that would surely fit around the other girl's neck, but she fought with herself and brought them down to her sides, balled firmly into fists.

Daystar reached up and grabbed Sylvia's hands, removing her hold from around his neck. He let go and stepped back, moving to stand between Shiara and Sylvia.

"Princess Sylvia!" A voice called from the door somewhere behind them, and everyone turned to look. Derek rushed over to her and stood beside the princess, "What happened?" Sylvia look relieved that someone wanted to hear her spin of the tragedy, and began to fill the hero in on the details. Daystar and Shiara were out of sight a moment later, the door to the courtyard closing quickly behind them.

0000

The trip to Shiara's room was quiet for the most part. The door shut quietly behind them, and Shiara turned to her lover.

"It didn't get you did it?" Shiara spoke first, worried as she took Daystar's head in her hands and turned it gently side to side to check for damage. Daystar gave her a puzzled look, and she sighed in relief. "Kazul said that the screaming gave her a headache. Sylvia bumped into her while she was napping in the sun, and when she wouldn't shut up she lost her temper."

Oh, Daystar realized what she was talking about now. He gently took her hands from his face and held them tightly. Surprised, he looked down to their hands; Shiara was burning up. Overheating was a sign of severe anger or frustration for a fire-witch, and now he was concerned. "Shiara.." He started, but she continued.

"Kazul said that she no one informed her of the extra company, so she thought that it was just another wondering lost princess from inside the forest." Shiara let go of his hands and brought one up to his chest, to dry his shirt from where Sylvia left her tears in her irrational sobbing.

"Shiara." He said a little louder to get her attention.

"What a mess she made, and it isn't even noon yet…" She mumbled, focused on his shirt. Daystar placed two fingers under her chin and gently lifted her head so that she could look at him.

"I'm sorry, Shiara." Daystar said honestly, not knowing what else to say to make what happened any easier.

"I am too, Daystar. You know what week this is, don't you?" Shiara asked sadly as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Daystar relaxed at the action and thought about what day it was. When he remembered Kazul, he snapped his eyes back down to her.

"You're leaving?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

Shiara smiled sadly, "I have to. I'll be back next week, just like always."

"I had forgotten.. at sundown?"

"Daystar, I know you have to be polite and civil and charming… but, don't be too friendly, okay?"

Daystar looked at her and saw how worried she was about leaving him alone, and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. "I promise, love. Mirror me tonight?"

Shiara couldn't help but to smile, and she nodded. "Of course, idiot."

Daystar laughed, and sighed in relief when he felt her cooling down.

"It'll be a long week." She said as she hugged him close, her eyes closing as he held her.

"It always is when you're gone. I'll just be running around more this week than usual, that's all."

Shiara laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let's try to enjoy the rest of the day, shall we?"

"What about your guest?" Shiara asked, a hollow sincerity.

"My parents will understand my absence, especially given the circumstances."

Shiara nodded, "Oh, and Daystar.."

He pulled back to look at her, "Hm?"

"If you happen to see or hear another summoning thread or whatever it is… ignore it."

Daystar laughed and leaned down to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

As always, thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated and check my profile for updates. Let's get to it, shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

0000

Chapter Four: In which a wedding is delayed, an invitation is accepted, and a dance has been saved.

0000

The Ambassador of Kingdom Relic seemed to be in a listening mood despite what happened earlier that morning.

"I'm afraid Princess Sylvia is not knowledgeable in the mannerisms of dragons. And she should have been with her escort; none of this would have happened if she didn't wander off. I just hope we haven't offended the King of the Dragons." Mabel said carefully, the last thing the Kingdom of Relic needed was a war, and one against dragons at that.

"She's not offended I assure you." Cimorene stated, leaning against the side of Mendanbar's desk as all three of them chatted.

"I must extend my apologies and my thankfulness to your son." Mabel said, sincerely as she looked back and forth between the two monarchs. "I'm afraid that without his sense, this would have been disastrous."

"It was rather fortunate that Daystar was so observant about the manner." Mendanbar agreed, not quite sure about just how Daystar knew what was going on.

"He was in the right place at the right time." Cimorene said with a nod, silently proud of her son's actions.

Mabel nodded, "I am pleased about how well our young ones interact. It's a perfect omen for a successful marriage!" She expressed enthusiastically.

Mendanbar and Cimorene shared a look.

"About that marriage to be…" Mendanbar started off, hesitation barely tracing his words.

"Well, we've discussed it thoroughly ever since you brought the matter to our attention, Ambassador Mabel." Cimorene finished for her husband, moving to stand behind his chair, leaning over the top of it slightly as they looked their guest.

Mabel leaned forward expectantly, eager to hear what they've decided. "Yes Your Majesties?"

"We've decided that it cannot possibly take place." Mendanbar stated simply, watching for Mabel's reaction.

"This week that is." Cimorene said a moment later. "A marriage can't possibly be this week. The Celebration of the Colors Ball is the week after next."

"That's right. To have two celebrations so close to each other, it couldn't possibly work. Especially not a ball following a wedding!" Mabel nodded in seriousness, believing in the old way of planning formal and important events. Mendanbar and Cimorene suspected she would, and planned to give them more time to figure things out this way. "But to wait that long Your Majesties, we would only be a burden!"

"Nonsense, Ambassador Mabel." Mendanbar spoke up, shrugging the matter off. "Don't concern yourself about the subject any further. You are welcome guests, and will be treated as such."

Cimorene smiled, "Will you accept our invitation to join our festivities?"

Mabel bowed her head, "We would be honored."

0000

"We'll figure something out Shiara." Daystar spoke softly as they walked quietly through the hallways.

They stopped at a corner, and Shiara peered around it carefully. When it appeared clear, she nodded to her lover, and they continued their mission. "I have no doubt about that, love. It's just rather difficult to imagine how, given the circumstance."

Daystar nodded, and slowed down in step with Shiara's movements. "What are we doing again?" Daystar asked quietly, forgetting why they were sneaking around the castle.

"I thought you were hungry, dearheart." Shiara said quietly, stopping momentarily to turn around and recap.

Daystar thought a moment, his hand absentmindedly going to his stomach. "Yes, I am."

Shiara smiled and shook her head. "That's why we're going to the kitchen. We're doing this," Shiara gestured to themselves and the area around them with her hands, "because I don't know an invisibility spell, and if we used your magic, you might materialize us right in front of-"

"Prince Daystar!" A high-pitched voice exclaimed in surprise.

"Blast!" Shiara muttered under her breath, belittling herself under her breath for letting her guard down.

Daystar looked from Shiara to Sylvia, and forced a smile. "Princess Sylvia, what a pleasant surprise." Daystar failed to notice Derek not too far behind her.

"It is indeed!"

Both Daystar and Shiara looked up to the new voice in confusion.

"I don't believe we've formally met, m'lady." Derek said with a bow towards Shiara.

"What?" Daystar deadpanned, not liking the look in the hero's eyes. Daystar didn't even notice when Sylvia had took his arm.

Shiara looked just as confused; she knew who he was. Although they didn't interact with each other, she was pretty sure that Daystar had made the introductions.

"I am Derek, great slayer of-"

"Great slayer of _what_?" Shiara interrupted with a warning edge to her voice.

Derek looked put-off, until he remembered her relations with the dragons from what Mabel told him. "Er, of… nuisances."

"Well then I must say it is rather fortunate you haven't concerned yourself with a mirror, Derek." Shiara said good-naturedly. Derek laughed, missing the implication.

"Please, allow me to accompany you to wherever you were heading before, perhaps we can get to know each other better."

Shiara didn't miss the look Daystar sent Derek's way, and she couldn't help but to smile. "I hope you both are hungry," Shaira said, speaking to both Sylvia and Derek.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to stay long after we eat." Daystar spoke up as the four of them began to walk down the large stairway. He looked over to see Derek extending his arm to Shiara, and forced himself to concentrate on the steps underneath him.

"Are there more pressing matters to concern yourself with?" Derek asked, looking over to Daystar. He didn't miss the underlying challenge.

Shiara smirked to herself before she made the arm that Derek was holding onto heat up dramatically.

"Ouch!" Derek exclaimed, letting go quickly. "What was that?" He asked Shiara while rubbing his arm.

"That, Derek, was the pressing matter that I am concerned with." Daystar replied with a smirk as he held open the door to the kitchen. Shiara winked at him as she walked by and he smiled.

During lunch they talked about Shiara's magic, and how she couldn't control it unless the spell was removed. They mentioned the polite aspect, but also an instantaneous one. So now, instead of Shiara having to be polite, things could happen uncontrollably as well. Polite and unpredictable; although neither were true, the young couple thought to use these conditions when necessary.

"It must be so difficult to be broken," Sylvia said after listening to their story. She turned and looked at Shiara.

"I'm not broken," Shiara said levelly, returning her gaze.

"But you're not able to do as you were born to; does that not mean something is wrong?"

"Not necessary." Shiara said, with a shrug. "Is there something wrong with a princess just because she doesn't have a prince?"

"Yes!" Sylvia exclaimed, leaning forward in her seat. "Without a prince, what is the point?"

Daystar looked over to Sylvia quietly in observation and noticed that her smile didn't reach her eyes.

"You don't need magic or a title to make you a strong person." Shiara said honestly.

Sylvia looked surprised, and for a moment, she didn't have anything to say. After a minute or so, she looked back over to Daystar, "Well, no matter." She said softly, taking Daystar's hand. "I have a prince now."

Daystar and looked to their hands for a moment without reaction, and then quickly to the ceiling. "Excuse me for just a moment." He said politely, getting up from the table and walking out of the kitchen.

Derek looked at Daystar as he left, and then over to Shiara. "What was that about?"

Shiara smiled, "He was summoned."

"How can you tell?" Derek asked, not hearing anything or seeing anyone to confirm it.

"Just trust me. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Sylvia and Derek just looked at each other, not used to how things functioned around this castle. And that's why when Daystar suddenly appeared behind Shiara a few moments later, they both let out a frightened yelp. Daystar looked at the both of them and blinked at their reaction. "Oh, that's right. My apologies you two. I didn't mean to scare you."

Derek cleared his throat, "You didn't."

Daystar raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"News, Daystar?" Shiara asked, turning around slightly to look up at him.

"Ah, yes. Would the both of you like to attend the upcoming Celebration of Colors Ball?"

Sylvia's eyes lit up. "A ball!? How exciting! Of course I'll go with you Prince Daystar!"

Shiara glared at Sylvia and Daystar momentarily looked taken back. He regained his composure just as quickly, "Wonderful."

"Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the ball, fair Shiara?" Derek asking, turning to Shiara.

Shiara looked at him incredulously, "I'd be… delighted to, Derek."

Daystar's eye twitched slightly, but he shook his head quickly to clear it. "There. All set. Now if you'll excuse us, we really must be getting to work."

Shiara nodded and stood up from the table, while the other two followed suit. Saying their farewells, Derek and Sylvia left the kitchen to speak with Mabel about the ball. Daystar quickly took Shiara's hand and vanished.

0000

The sound of rushing water was the first thing Shiara heard when they materialized.

"You charmer." Shiara said, knowing where they were before she opened her eyes. She squeezed his hand and looked up to Daystar with a smile.

"You're being eerily calm about everything." Daystar said bluntly, pulling her close into a tight embrace.

"And you're worried." Shiara said in reply, looking up to catch his eyes.

Daystar looked away, "I can't help but to be."

Shiara lifted a hand and placed it gently on his cheek, "I know. I'm only trying to tone it down a bit because if I'm upset you'll get upset and things will just get more complicated." She gave him a brilliant smile. "I love you, Daystar. And no amount of obnoxious princess is ever going to change that."

Daystar grinned and pulled her into a gentle kiss. "That works for me, because I do believe I love you as well." He relaxed for a moment, but then tensed up with his thoughts, "But now Derek-"

"-Is nothing we can't handle. It is rather infuriating, yes, and it will be a terrible burden. But I've decided to keep my temper, because I'm keeping you, love." Shiara kissed his cheek and pulled back with a smirk. Daystar shook his head and couldn't hide his smile. He followed Shiara's lead as they walked over to the small lake hand in hand.

"Our first kiss," Shiara mused out loud as she stopped by the lake's edge to peer into the clear water.

"You hated me then," Daystar continued softly as he remembered.

Shiara turned and found his eyes, "I never really hated you, Daystar. I was just giving you a hard time."

"I know," Daystar's eyes filled with mirth, "You were a statue there momentarily. Of course you gave me a hard time."

Shiara narrowed her eyes playfully. "Oh ha ha."

"I'm sorry my love, was that in poor taste?"

"Yes," Shiara teased, and wrapped her arms around Daystar's neck.

"Well then, it's a good thing you taste so sweet to balance things."

"My God dearheart, you are so corny." Shiara said, flattered although she rolled her eyes.

"Of course. I play with fire. My words constantly turn into mush when I'm around you. Heat will do that, you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really." Daystar confirmed with a nod. Shiara couldn't suppress the smirk tugging at her lips.

"Well then, perhaps we should cool you down." With a gentle push from Shiara, Daystar effectively fell back into the lake with a splash. He resurfaced a moment later and shook his head free of the hair that fell in his eyes.

"Touché. What was that for, love?" He asked as he swam closer to the bank.

"Revenge, my darling. You tricked me with our first real kiss."

Daystar flashed a grin, "Ahhh yes. But it was worth it." With a smile he shifted so that he was floating on his back lazily. "How else was I to get you in the water, let alone kiss me again?"

Shiara had her arms folded loosely across her chest as she looked down at him in amusement. "You could have just asked."

Daystar looked over to her. "May I have a kiss now?"

"No my love." Shiara said with an amused smile.

"Join me in the water?"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option either dearheart." She responded lightly and tried to suppress a grin when he pouted slightly.

"Well then, I believe my previous course of action was the right one to pursue. See how stubborn you are?" He threw a smirk her way, and she laughed. "I still want that kiss." Daystar said as he floated around in lazy circles.

"I know you do." She said as she took a few steps back from the water altogether, not wanting to get pulled in.

"We're still in the Enchanted Forest, you know."

"I'm well aware that we ar—oh no. No, no Daystar. Don't you even think about it." Shiara warned her lover as she watched him carefully for any movement.

"Thought about it."

"Daystar…"

"Going to do it." He said, his hand lifting up from the water.

"Honey.."

"Here we go!"

"Wait! Okay, okay, you win." Shiara said quickly, and walked over to the water's edge. "You are insufferable," she said looking down at him.

"But you love me." Daystar reminded her in a sing-song voice, swimming over to the ledge to wait.

"Pushing it.." Shiara mumbled as she lowered herself into the lake carefully. She ducked her head below the water, and came up to throw a glare toward her lover.

"Am not." He retorted quickly, his hands finding her waist to pull her close.

"Just take your damn kiss already, love."

Daystar didn't need to be told twice.

0000

Shiara was resting against a boulder with Daystar's head in her lap. He placed his shirt behind her back so that she could be comfortable as they continued to talk.

"I don't want you to go," Daystar said simply, his eyes closed as Shiara played with his hair.

"I know," Shiara said softly, looking down at him.

"Stay with me," He said, opening his eyes to catch hers.

"Dearheart…" She whispered, dropping their gaze so that he wouldn't see the traces of flame lining her eyes. Daystar sighed softly, debating whether or not to bring up what they were talking about the other day; the question he wanted to ask. He decided not to, because it would just seem like he was doing it for the wrong reasons. And that was far from what he wanted to convey. Daystar found the hand that had been playing with his hair and brought it to his lips gently. Shiara looked at him and smiled as he kissed her palm.

"I know, love." Daystar said with a sad smile, interlacing his fingers with hers. This never was any easier week to week. And with what was going on it seemed even more difficult. They were strong together, but apart… they felt lost.

To distract Daystar from both their thoughts, Shiara decided to change the subject. "We should get some furniture to put in here, dearheart." Daystar looked at her for a moment, and then laughed. She smiled, "Yeah, something to relax on so that we don't have to deal with rock- Daystar. You know what we should do?" She asked with a mischievous look upon her features.

"What?" Daystar asked, looking up at her with a curious look on his face.

"We should borrow the rack."

"The rack?" Shiara nodded. Daystar pondered this for a moment.

"Willin's _new_ rack," she said with a grin. Daystar started to laugh.

"That's absolutely horrible to mess with him like that." He said with a smile. His face became serious when he remembered what the steward did. "Well, he did eat the last piece of pie a few days ago."

Shiara laughed, and ruffled his hair as she looked down at him. "You don't need more pie, my love."

"Maybe so, but that's not the point." He said with a grin and quick nod.

Shiara shook his head fondly. She looked up to the far corner of the cavern where a silver of light always managed to shine through and sighed at what she saw. Squeezing his hand gently to let him know that she was moving, Shiara began to stretch as Daystar sat up. He stood up and offered a hand down and she took it with a smile of thanks. When they were standing they both stretched, and Daystar grabbed his shirt that Shiara had been using as a pillow.

"Love, the ball is the first day you're supposed to return," Daystar said as he tugged his shirt back over his said and straightened it out.

"That's right my prince," Shiara responded as she helped adjust his collar.

"And I know that plans have changed, and we have to abide by them, but…" Daystar reached up and caressed her cheek gently. "Save a dance for me?"

Shiara leaned in and captured his lips fervently. "There's nothing that will keep me from your arms," She said seriously when she pulled away, looking straight into his eyes with determination. "I promise."

Daystar grinned, and leaned down to kiss her again before they had to go. He just hoped this upcoming week wouldn't prove to be too much of a challenge, but things were easier said than done.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is mainly just things that were going through my head. It sets up certain things, and follows through with previous thoughts I've mentioned. As always, thanks for reading. Check the profile for updates and the like. Insert disclaimer here, please.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

0000

Chapter Five: In which a familiar spell is sought out, a kitten helps Shiara, and a visitor arrives.

0000

"I said it once and I'll say it again. It was not my intention for Daystar to get caught up in my annoyance." Kazul called out over her shoulder as she nursed a large cup of tea.

"Be that as it may, your 'annoyance', nearly gave me a heart attack." Shiara called in return. After a few items were heard shuffling around, she came out into the kitchen, a scroll in her hands.

Kazul looked at what she was reading in curiosity. "Your concern for Cimorene's son is endearing, Shiara."

Shiara's head snapped up from her trance instantly. "Endearing is hardly the word, Kazul." She set the scroll on the table and went to the cupboard to grab a cup for herself.

"Oh? How would you describe it, then?" The king of the dragons asked as a claw brought the scroll to her side of the table. She glanced over the parchment and shook her head in déjà vu.

Shiara poured herself some tea and turned toward her friend, "If anyone is going to end up burning that prince, it's going to be me." She said sternly, hoping to sound confident enough. "Besides, I've seen you roast things more insignificant than that princess with twice the ferocity."

"Ah, that's true. It wasn't my best shot. But I was-"

"Sun bathing, I know. Never sneak up on a dragon when they are enjoying a nap in the sun." Shiara smiled as she took a small sip of her tea.

Kazul returned the amused look, "So you've heard of the golden rule."

"But of course." Shiara smirked as she set her glassware on the wooden table. "Cimorene has taught me well." Her eyes fell to the scroll on the other side of the table. "She also mentioned this spell to me."

Kazul looked over to Shiara, a calculating look in her eyes. "You realize there is no spell or charm to protect someone from a firewitch's magic."

"I am well aware of that…" Her eyes fell to the floor. "A little protection is better than nothing at all."

"I see." Kazul said after a moment, and rose to stretch her back. A young cat fell to its feet on the table, and Shiara looked up in alarm.

"Nightwitch," Shiara smiled after she saw her cat, "You know better than to fall asleep on Kazul. You remember what happened the last time."

"I've never had to dive after a kitten in midair before, I'll admit." Kazul said, shaking her head. Nightwitch turned to gaze lazily at Kazul, before stretching herself and trotting over to Shiara.

"Mmhm, next time you can walk then, if you don't approve of my flying" Kazul said indignantly.

Shiara shook her head, deciding not to get involved with tonight's banter.

"Well, if this spell will make you feel better, then be my guest. Just don't open anything with a lead stopper."

Shiara looked over to the dragon in curiosity, "Why don't you put everything that shouldn't be opened in a separate storing area, so that it doesn't mistakenly get released?"

Kazul pondered for a moment as she finished off her tea. "I don't know. I remember Cimorene setting them aside, but I believe she was interrupted. But while you're in there tomorrow…"

"I can use that chest that Eleanor left behind last week." Shiara mused as she thought outloud, knowing tomorrow's task while Kazul was away.

"Excellent, I believe I'll turn in for the night then. Good luck tomorrow, Shiara."

"Goodnight my friend," Shiara said in thanks and took a large sip as she mentally prepared herself for the tasks that lay in wait.

0000

After everything was tidied up for the night, Shiara decided to prepare for bed. She set the scroll, a clean sheet of parchment paper, an ink well, and a quill upon the nightstand. Nightwitch hopped onto the bed as Shiara changed her clothing, and made herself comfortable in her favorite corner of the bed. Shiara looked over her shoulder and smiled at her kitten.

"Have you behaved while I was gone?" Shiara asked with an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"_Don't I always?_" Nightwitch countered innocently, as she kneaded the blankets with her paws.

"I see. I believe you'll accompany me next week, so that I can keep an eye on you," The mattress dipped as Shiara sat down and got comfortable.

"_Daystar always sneaks me tuna and cream. I like him_." The kitten said with a purr starting in her throat, the trip next week not bothering her in the slightest.

"Sneaks you…" Shiara looked down at her cat with surprise, "He does not,"

"_He told me not to tell,_" Plopping down not so gracefully, Nightwitch balled up and closed her eyes in slumber.

"You're not so great with secrets, little one." Shiara said softly, reaching out to scratch gently behind her kitten's ears.

"_I'd never hide anything from you Shiara…_" Nightwitch's purrs grew softer as she fell asleep. "_…love you.." _

Shiara grinned and leaned over to place a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you as well, Night-night." She straightened up slowly so as not to disturb her so terribly, and shook her head as she reached for the parchment. She was more than halfway through transferring the list of ingredients before the circular mirror that she kept on the bed lit up a milky light blue color. Carefully setting the ink and quill down on the nightstand as fast as she could without spilling all over, she reached for the mirror and quietly muttered the word 'accept'. The fogginess was swept away, and Daystar was seen in place of her own reflection.

"Hello my love, did I wake you?" Daystar asked softly, knowing that although he did not have to be quiet on his end, Kazul's phenomenal hearing was a concern on hers.

"Not at all darling. How was your night?" Shiara asked with a smile as she leaned back into the headboard for support. The mirror was able to view the top of his head to his collarbone, as it was with most standard call mirrors. She could tell he was ready for bed because he didn't seem to be wearing a shirt. He said it had something to do with liking the 'feeling of the blanket against his tummy' when she asked about it one night.

"I felt like the last piece of pie tonight, sweetheart." Daystar said tiredly, and Shiara just stared at him.

"So, Willin… followed you around?" Shiara asked in confusion, knowing that he must be tired to not be clear.

"No, but someone else did. Derek seemed to disappear, so I didn't have anyone else to distract her."

"You don't mean..-"

"I do. I'm so sorry my love." Daystar said quietly, and brought his hand up to cover his mouth as he yawned.

Shiara looked away and glared at something across the room to distract her anger. Nightwitch popped her head up at Shiara's action and stretched. Padding her way across the bed, the cat looked into the mirror to see who it was, and then looked at Shiara for an explanation. Daystar opened his eyes when he was done with another small yawn only to see a kitty face, and he prevented himself from jumping in alarm at the change. He heard a hushed whisper and a few meows before Shiara's face was visible again to him.

"Sorry dearheart," Shiara said sincerely as Nightwitch wrapped herself around Shiara's shoulders so that she could talk too.

Daystar grinned, "Ah, my two favorite girls." He said as he moved to lay on his side.

Nightwitch purred in agreement before letting out a small meow. Shiara broke her gaze from Daystar's eyes to turn and try to look at her cat. Daystar caught the blush upon his lovers cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"What did she say?" He asked, amused as she looked back at him, embarrassed.

"Nothing that you'd probably wouldn't, darling." Shiara smiled at him, hoping he was sleepy enough to forget momentarily. Before Daystar could ask another question, she held up her half-way finished list. "This is what I was doing before you called, Daystar. It's a spell I would like to complete for you soon."

"Me?" He asked, cocking his head slightly to the side in confusion. "What is it, love?"

Shiara bit her lip as she tried not to remark on how cute that single action was to her. "It's for protection." Her eyes looked into the mirror and sought his out. "Against fire."

Daystar shook his head, "I'm not interested, love."

"Why not?" Shiara asked, mildly surprised.

"I love your fire." He adjusted the mirror on his end slightly as he shifted, "That's what love is, afterall. When I fell in love with you, I gave you the power to burn me easily." He paused here for a small yawn. "I know that you can hurt me, but I trust that you won't."

Shiara looked at him in surprise, not knowing what to say. Everyday he managed to do or say something that made her fall for him even more than the day before. Whether he was near or far, a complex scheme or a simple kiss on the cheek, her heart couldn't help but the skip a beat in happiness. She shook her head slightly to clear her head, not wanting to cry in front of him. Funny, she cried more now than she did before she met him. But she couldn't help it whenever he said something that warmed her heart in such a way.

"Love?" Daystar sat up quickly, worried about her silence. "Did I say something wrong?"

It took a moment before Shiara found her voice. "No dearheart, not at all." She smiled brilliantly as she wiped her eyes. "But if I said that it wouldn't work against my magic, would you do it?"

Daystar nodded slowly, "If you wanted me to, then yes."

"It won't protect you from my fire, love."

"I don't understand then, why do I- oh, love. I know that Kazul had no intention to-"

"I know. I know, Daystar. But what if you didn't clear it in time? You had no idea that Kazul was going to blow like that. And you don't know how to recognize when she will in the future…" Daystar watched silently as Shiara continued her thoughts, her fingers running quickly through her hair in frustration. "And this isn't even about Kazul, but all flame in general. What if that ninny tries to create something in the kitchen, God forbid, and flames just shoot out and start catching everything on-"

"Shiara," Daystar said gently, knowing that her imagination was beginning to run away with these different scenarios.

"I don't want you to feel that pain." Shiara whispered seriously, her eyes desperately trying to convey what she felt. "I don't want you to scar with a reminder that that element is mine. If you ever were hurt badly because of that, and I couldn't stop it, I would never forgive myself Daystar." They remained in silence for a few moments, and Shiara shook her head. "I'm not sure where this overwhelming feeling is coming from, love. But it's strong, and I can't help it. Please let me protect you the best way I can, even if it is from something that is a part of me."

"Shiara, I…" Daystar was a little shocked of her confession. She is so adamant about this one thing, and it meant so much. Of course, he had burned himself before; the most painful one he was reminded of was when they had just met and been traveling together through the Enchanted Forest, and the sword had burned his hand. Naturally, open flame hurt a lot, but nothing could compare to the sinking feeling he would feel at seeing Shiara's hurt expression. To avoid that look at all costs, he would do anything. "If there's something I can help you find on that list of yours, just let me know."

Shiara smiled in relief, feeling a weight being lifted off from her heart. There was so little that could ever do her prince harm in his kingdom, but anything that she could provide she would do wholeheartedly.

"I love you Daystar, so very much."

"I love you so very much as well, sweetheart."

They chatted about other things for a little while, until she saw him start to struggle to keep his eyes open. Shiara smiled, and watched as his eyes fell shut. "Dearheart, you can go to bed if you're sleepy."

"I'll wait until you're done with your list." He said, eyes opening forcefully.

"It won't take long, love." Shiara said, knowing that he was exhausted from having to deal with that princess all day.

"Even better." Daystar said with a smile, his arms folding to cross at his chest.

Shiara rolled her eyes playfully, "Stubborn,"

"Learn from the best," he retorted with a smile.

Shiara smirked and blew him a kiss. It only took two ingredients for her to copy before Daystar was out like a light. She knew he would do this quickly enough, he always did when he was tired and comfortable. Shiara finished up a few minutes after and set everything aside.

Shiara picked the mirror back up to check on Daystar and grinned when she saw him breathing softly.

"_This is the one you want to take as a mate?"_ Nightwitch asked as she finally hopped down from Shiara's shoulders. Shiara stretched gratefully, muscles sore due to the cat just laying there.

"Yes, fluffball. I want this one." She whispered softly, and took a moment just to listen to him breathing. "But I'm not the only one."

"_You had him first._"

"I did." She said softly.

"_Then fight to keep him."_

Shiara looked down to her kitten, and gently rubbed her head. "Is that your solution to everything? Biting and clawing?" She smiled when she heard Nightwitch purr.

"_If it's not okay for that to work all the time for me, you shouldn't do it either."_ Shiara stopped and thought about her cat's words. Maybe she was right. It was clear that the princess didn't understand the concept of a threat. Responding to her with anger was only fueling her clingy actions towards Daystar. She looked into the mirror for a moment longer, and kissed the glass, ending the call.

"Are you saying that I'm doing something wrong?"

"_Have you really done anything yet?"_

Shiara quickly looked down to her kitten's bright eyes, surprised. "You're right. I'm going to have to try a different tactic if I want that princess away from him." Now if she could only think about the best way to go about it. Silent threats were out, anger was no longer an option as well. Blatantly discussing the situation would be a fool's mission; she could already envision the complications the truth would conceive.

"_Who is Derek?_" Nightwitch asked randomly as she flipped onto her back, paws in the air. Apparently the kitten had been paying attention.

The question stirred her from her thoughts, and she shook her head a little to clear them. She could think about after a night's sleep. "He's just the hero that escorted them to the forest."

"_Why couldn't Daystar find him?_"

Shiara looked down to her cat and shrugged. "He did have his hands full. Let's get some sleep and speak of everything in the morning. Fair enough, fluff?" She set the mirror safely aside and then kissed the top of Nightwitch's head gently. Soft purring was the only response.

0000

Daylight came too early. Sleep seemed short and the day felt long, that's how it always felt like when the week without each other started. After Shiara finished the morning routine with Kazul and explained the situation to her kitty as promised, she set off in search of the ingredients she needed. Nightwitch was on Shiara's shoulder as she walked around the cave, gathering items she found and placing them on the kitchen table, and making a list of things that she didn't have.

"Why are you weighing down my shoulder, again?" Shiara asked her cat once more as she organized her list.

"_I like the height,_" Nightwitch replied nonchalantly, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Keep hitting the back of my head with that tail of yours, and we'll see how high I can get you." She responded hastily, half annoyed.

"_A hollow threat_," The cat blinked lazily, satisfied about her smugness.

"Ooh, okay fuzzball, you may have won thi-" She stopped suddenly, and listened for a moment. "Did you hear that?"

"_Of course I did, my hearing is better than yours, you know._"

Shiara turned her head to glare at her companion, or at least, she would, if Nightwitch didn't constrict her movement so. "Let me know next time, would you? What is it?"

"_Someone is coming up the path." _The kitty's ears leaned forward to listen better. "_One person, heavy footsteps. No armor." _

Shiara nodded and headed quietly to the mouth of the cave to see who was coming before they spotted her.

"Oh Lord, no." Shiara muttered, a hand going up to pinch the bridge of her nose in an attempt to ward off the headache she knew would come. Nightwitch hopped down and hid along the stone ledge to see.

"_Who is that?"_

"Oh fair Shiara!" A man's familiar voice hollered in almost a sing-song way, his words echoing throughout the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh the indecision. I wanted to write about some little things that went on during the week, but I feel like it would clutter the chapter up too much. I was thinking of making some things flashbacks or verbally told events later on. Because the truth is, I want the next chapter to be the ball… yeah. That's the plan, Stan. …What?

As always, thanks for reading, comments are always appreciated, and updates on my profile page.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

Dedication: A thank you for the kind words and actions from: 'Belle' from my email, 'Kingdom of the Sword', and 'Esmerelda Diana Parker'. Links on my profile. You guys are amazing, thanks again. And as always, a thanks to my love, who from I draw limitless inspiration.

0000

Chapter Six: In which a booklet is explored relentlessly, Daystar is irritated, and Sylvia thinks of a color.

0000

"Naturally, it will have to match the colors of my gown, Oh Prince," Sylvia was drawling on, blissfully unaware that Daystar had tuned her out, politely of course, several minutes ago.

"Naturally," Daystar mimed, hoping that if he played it by ear, he could get through this conversation without fully paying attention. The two had been going through dress patterns for the majority of the morning. The colors, the styles, the material… it was enough to make Daystar fairly irritable. Of course, going through such a process wouldn't be as painful if one had the capability to choose and narrow things down. He swore this was the fifth time they went through the _same_ dress pattern booklet.

"Have you mentioned the theme of this Ball to me, Prince Daystar?" Sylvia stopped flipping the pages to turn and look at him.

"I believe I may have mentioned it in passing, Princess," Daystar said, fully under control at the moment. He believed he was improving on thinking first and speaking next, and it certainly had it advantages. "The theme of this ball is color. We rarely see vibrant colors in our kingdom, in exception to the green of course. And that is why the whole kingdom can celebrate that of which is apparent and beautiful, although we may not see it often."

"The whole kingdom?" Sylvia repeated in disbelief, a mixture of horror and disgust momentarily etched into her features.

"That's correct Princess," Daystar said, not knowing what to make of her tone. "Is something wrong?"

Sylvia closed her mouth and pondered a moment. "Well, it's just that I've never heard it done before. To have commoners among the nobility."

"Not everyone is required to attend. It is completely voluntary among the kingdom, and everyone is on their best behavior, despite whatever may go on outside the castle walls." Daystar tried to explain simply. It actually took a lot of thinking and processing to develop a system that could happily appease everyone. Besides, almost everyone who resided in the forest knew how to be well-mannered. The ones who did not usually were the ones who had to be disenchanted at the end of the night. Being polite, whether one meant it or not, was usually not a problem.

A knock upon the door interrupted any further discussion, and Daystar was not about to complain. He stood up from the table and opened the door; he needed an excuse to stretch.

"Excuse my interruption, Prince Daystar." Willin said as he bowed quickly.

"For the hundredth time Willin, please just call me Daystar." He said with a smile, his arms moving to lazily fold across his chest. "What can I help you with?"

"You have a call waiting for you in the Red Room. Do you wish to take it?"

Daystar grinned, "Of course, I can't ignore my duty now, can I? Thank you very much Willin."

Willin nodded and bowed out, doing so before Daystar could tell him not to. Daystar shook his head slightly and turned toward Sylvia.

"I'm afraid I must take my leave for the moment. Please do not let that deter you from choosing things out that are to your liking. I'd be more than happy to discuss what you've chosen when I return."

He smiled politely when she nodded in acknowledgement, and swore that he never found that thread faster. Daystar materialized in front of the mirror in the Red Room, which was reserved for private calls, of course. It was sometimes bothersome when you had a gargoyle over your shoulder during a conversation, hence his father arranging this room for that purpose. Taking a breath, Daystar muttered an 'accept, please' and the image cleared, only to see Shiara's troubled expression.

"Shiara…What's wrong?" Daystar asked quickly when he saw it was her. She never called randomly during the day unless something was amiss.

"Hello my love. I do believe I found something that may interest you." Shiara spoke softly, one hand on her hip as the other ran through her hair stressfully. She had hung the calling mirror upon the wall of her cave so that she could gesticulate her dislike without having to use words. If the conversation called for it, of course; you can never predict a firewitch's anger.

"My favorite shirt?" Daystar said in jest, hoping to lighten the stress he saw etched on her face. He silently breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the corners of her lips turn up in a smile.

"I thought we already established that that particular item is missing in action." She smirked playfully, allowing herself to momentarily forget what had made her upset. He was always able to do that; to instantly make things better.

"So if I paid you a visit, I won't happen to find it there?"

"Daystar, if you paid me a visit you would be missing two shirts, guaranteed."

Daystar didn't say anything due to shock, how did she always manage to turn it around on him? He smiled and shook his head.

Shiara's smile slowly faded when she remembered why she called.

Noticing immediately, Daystar spoke up. "What did you find, love?"

Shiara looked up and found his eyes, and thought a moment on how to word the situation. "Your kingdom is short one hero, Daystar."

"What?" Daystar deadpanned, not wanting to confirm what he thought for a split moment was the problem.

Shiara lifted an arm to point in the direction of the closed door, "He's in my kitchen!"

Daystar closed his mouth forcibly and began to pace. How did he leave the forest? Where did he know how to find her? Why?

"I'm coming to get you," Daystar said, stopping his pacing back in front of the mirror.

Shiara gave him a sad smile, "Dearheart, we both know you can't…"

"Then I'll go and drag him back." He caught her eyes, serious. "He has no reason to be bothering you."

Shiara was about to say something, but stopped. An evil grin graced her features as she realized his behavior. "You're angry." She said simply, arms folding to rest upon her chest.

"Of course I'm…" A little clarity returned, and he relaxed from his tensed position. "I am not." He said defensively, his gaze not meeting hers.

"Oh, but you are." Shiara's voice was thick with smugness, not being able to help it.

"I'm merely… irritated."

"No, irritation is that blonde airhead lurking somewhere in your castle, and anger is the clueless hero in my kitchen." Shiara stated, knowing that he would understand what she meant. "You never get angry easily, love."

Daystar ran his hand through his hair, not wanting to admit what she already knew. "I don't trust that man," he finally looked up and found her eyes, "especially when he's around you. And I know you can handle yourself just fine without me there …but there's just something about the situation that infuriates me."

"Funny, irritation and infuriation sound like two different emotions completely." Shiara teased somewhat seriously. She knew what he was feeling. It was how she felt about that princess bothering Daystar. It wasn't that she was afraid of Daystar not being able to handle himself, she trusted him with her heart and soul. It was a matter of her prince being threatened in a way that she couldn't protect him from. She liked to think that he was hers; that his heart belonged to her, and only to her. It was a powerful and prideful feeling; she was indeed proud to call him hers.

"You're enjoying this too much," Daystar said disgruntled as his eyes fell.

"Not at all my love." Shiara said softly, meaning it. He looked back up at her tone and smiled lightly when he caught her eyes. Remembering why she was teasing him to begin with, he spoke quietly.

"If he does anything to you-"

Shiara shook her head and interrupted him. "He won't. Well, he'll be a bother, but I have an idea or two that'll keep him busy." A loud crash was heard in the kitchen, followed by a yell of a very angry Nightwitch. Shiara quickly looked over at the door, and the tips of her hair began to spark. "If that dolt injured my cat.." She turned to Daystar apologetically, "Sorry my love, I better go."

"I love you." Daystar said in closing, knowing that she was ready to go off on Derek. And strangely enough he was okay with that.

"I love you more so, my prince." She kissed her lips and touched the mirror, ending the call as her fingertips touched the glass. She turned to stomp out the door, "Derek!"

0000

Daystar took his time walking back to Sylvia. He seemed to be doing more of that recently as opposed to using his magic. It was a good thing, walking of course. He was hoping by the time he opened that door, the dress pattern and etcetera would already be decided and ready to go.

'_It'll be done when I walk in, it'll be done when I walk in..._' Daystar chanted to himself as his hand lingered on the door to the dreaded room. Deciding to get it over with, he turned the handle and pushed. '_It'll be…-' _

"Prince Daystar! You've arrived just on time!" Sylvia exclaimed as she ran up to hug him.

'-…_done?' _ Daystar thought, stunned.

"I've just decided on the perfect shade!" She said with a great deal of mirth, wrapping herself around one of his arms.

"Princess… in all this time, you've just been thinking of the color scheme?" Daystar asked gently, allowing her to lead him to the table they were working at.

Sylvia nodded, "It's absolutely perfect!"

"I'm sure it's beautiful. Have you chosen a dress?"

"I have it narrowed down to my favorites." She nodded.

Daystar breathed a sigh of relief; this wasn't so bad. He figured after hours of looking, having it narrowed down wasn't such a bad thing. "That's wonderful. A top three, or five maybe?"

"Oh heavens no. I placed an 'x' on the bottom of the pages I don't like." Daystar held her chair out for her as they took their seats once again.

"That sounds like a good plan." Daystar nodded in agreement, and took his place next to her. He took the book from its spot on the table and flipped through the pattern book. Out of the many pages, he could count the number of x's on his fingers…using one hand. Daystar resisted the urge to yell out in frustration.

"Okay now, this one here…" Sylvia began excitedly, ready to go over every detail.

As expected, a long day to begin a long week. Perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Fine, fine. Next chapter will be, undoubtedly, the ball. Yes. For sure. This chapter allows me to help with the next one, and I can't believe I didn't review my mental outline. Hope everyone is okay with the change. Thanks to all to read and comment and fav and follow. It's always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

0000

Chapter Seven: In which Derek is a nuisance, Willin is bamboozled, and Daystar and Shiara speak.

0000

Shiara stomped out into the kitchen and surveyed the damage. Her cup of tea was upside down on the table, and its contents were everywhere. Pots and pans were all over the floor. She saw Nightwitch on the countertop and Derek right next to her. She quickly ran over to the cat and gently scooped her off of the surface, holding her close.

"What happened?" Shiara asked, wanting an explanation.

"Well I was only-" Derek began, but Shiara quickly interrupted him.

"Not you, you nitwit." Shiara said curtly, not liking the fact that her kitchen, which she just spent an hour cleaning, was once again a mess. It was frustrating. Did that hero even consider the work one had to do up keeping a dragon-sized kitchen? She looked down expectantly at her cat, and Derek watched skeptically as Shiara nodded every once and a while as the cat softly cackled at her.

"I see," Shiara said at last, and gently set Nightwitch down on the ground, letting her walk away as if that's what she wanted to do anyway. Shiara turned around and pointed at Derek. "You are no longer allowed to touch anything."

"What? Aren't you even going to hear my side of the story?" Derek asked, forgetting about the fact that he doubted her ability to talk to cats. He was almost insulted instead.

"Not at all," Shiara responded calmly, and began to clean up the mess. "I was already told what happened. Now, what are you doing here?"

Derek huffed slightly, and pouted as she didn't stop to give him her full attention.

"I can do two things at once, I'm listening." Shiara snapped after a moment. Really.

"I'm here to show you a good time."

Shiara stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "Excuse me? Try to follow through with that and I'll show you the inside of a dragon's stomach."

A little put out, Derek pulled a scroll from his vest and handed it to her, seeing as how the table was wet at the moment. Shiara looked at him hesitantly before taking it, and opened it slowly. As her eyes scanned over the poorly written inked letters, she began to understand.

"Derek,"

"Yes my fair lady?"

"Two things," Shiara said agitated, "One. Never call me that again. And two, this says 'wood rime'. You have a scroll about someone's weather observations… and actually I'm going to keep this, it looks like a good read." She nodded and tucked it into her belt.

"Exactly why I brought it," Derek nodded approvingly.

"Uh-huh…" Shiara responded doubtfully, looking at him a moment before grabbing a dishrag. "Well, thank you just the same." She said before she could stop herself. 'Damn it Daystar! You and your polite tendencies!' She thought to herself angrily. She looked over her shoulder at Derek when he was being quiet, only to find that he was in the far corner of the kitchen, bracing himself against the wall.

"You're not going to go off, are you?" Derek asked worriedly, not moving from his position.

"What on earth are you talking- ohhhh." Shiara said as looked at him, suppressing a grin. He figured since she was polite, something would have to happen with her flame next. "I seriously might. It feels a little warm in here. You'll be better off as far away from me as possible until I can try to control the unpredictable heat." She set the scroll on the now clean table, pleased that everything was in order again.

"I've had that effect on many women," Derek boasted, pushing himself away from the wall with a confident swagger.

Shiara turned and looked at him incredulously. Believing she was developing a serious twitch in her left eye, she pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to stop her headache from getting any worse. Waiting until he was near, she closed her eyes and flames sprung up from her whole body and engulfed her completely. Derek jumped back in complete shock.

"Oops, look at that." She pretended to examine her arms in surprise. "How bothersome is this? Maybe if I walk around, it will extinguish itself." She began to walk in Derek's direction, and he promptly yelped and backed away.

"I can't believe that a simple thank you caused all this!" Derek yelled as he was quickly circled the kitchen. "From this moment forward, I insist that you show me no kindness whatsoever!" At his exclamation, Shiara's fire promptly went out.

"If you insist, then it's probably for the best." Shiara nodded, and took the scroll into the library for later. She jumped when she came back out, as Derek was leaning against the door frame. "Why are you still here? Can't you let yourself out?"

"And leave a lady alone?"

"It seems you had no problem leaving Sylvia." Shiara retorted, now starting to get on the bad side of annoyed.

It took a moment for Derek to recover from that. "Well, she has her future husband to look after her. What you need is a hero."

A meow was heard from the table, and Shiara turned thankfully to her cat. "You know as well as I do that I can't get blood from clothing out very well. I still need Cimorene's help with that one." She sighed and turned back to Derek. "If you're going to stay then you're going to work. I've several things to collect for a spell, and you have a greater sense of…" Shiara thought for a moment, "of… bravery? Yes, bravery, then I." When she saw her 'flattery' seemed to have worked judging by his composure, then she clapped her hands together. "Well, let us be off!"

0000

"Willin, please. Just distract her long enough for me to get some air!" Daystar pleaded desperately. For the past few days, it has been nothing but clinging and talking and ball gowns and he was feeling suffocated.

"Oh no, your father has played the same trick on me many times in the past. Before your mother, he'd ask me to distract a princess for a moment and he'd be gone for hours! I'll not be tricked again by a different generation from the same man." Willin huffed as well as an elf could, and looked up at Daystar like he was Mendanbar.

Daystar thought for a moment before an idea came to him. "All right, all right." He turned to walk away but stopped and looked at the small steward. "She's thinking about changing some things about the ball, you know." Daystar said offhandedly.

"Things? What things?" Willin said quickly, looking back at Daystar with hesitation.

"Oh nothing of great importance. Just things like not having announcements at arrival, the refreshments, the music, the time of the ball itself…"

"I've heard enough!" Willin shouted in horror, and pulled out a scroll from his vest, "These things will never do! Everything has already been rehearsed and prepared!" He said from behind the parchment.

Daystar shrugged. "Be that as it may.."

"Oh no you don't, your Majesty. Please, allow me to speak with the princess." Willin said, running over to stand in front of him.

"I don't know… I mean, it may take time to sort things out with her. I wouldn't want to put you out from your duties." Daystar said slowly, a hand up to his chin in thought.

"Prince Daystar, I beg of you, let me handle this affair!"

Daystar nodded, "Well, if it's that important to you. I'll transport you there this instant."

"Thank you your Majesty. I won't disappoint." He bowed and closed his eyes. Not a moment later he vanished, thanks to a certain royal.

"I'm positive you won't Willin." Daystar said with a smirk. As he walked to his room he smiled. Shiara must be influencing him in her way of deviousness, and it had its advantages. Now, he could take a moment to himself and breathe.

As he plopped upon his mattress, Daystar let out a long sigh. The ball was tomorrow, and he had been hoping for a different scenario. He was taking his fiancée, but it was someone he just met nearly a week ago. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He looked to his left, then right. Daystar never noticed just how large his bed was without Shiara there. It was depressing, in a way; to be able to see how lonely you were every night, even though in reality you weren't. Daystar got up and walked over to the tallboy that held nearly everything he owned in its drawers. He pulled a chair alongside him and placed it beside the large piece of furniture. Carefully climbing upon the chair, he stood and pulled out the top left drawer and rummaged around until he found what he looking for. He shut the drawer and hopped down, dragging the chair back to its proper place. He sat down on the edge of the bed and opened the small box. Daystar looked at the ring inside for a long time as he thought.

"This ring is meant for you. I've spent years on perfecting it… I'm not throwing it away on someone I do not love." He spoke softly to himself, not sure why he was speaking aloud in the first place. Hearing it made him feel better though, and he closed his eyes and laid back on the bed. "I was so close…" He said frustrated with himself.

Sighing, he sat up and reached for the calling mirror he kept on the nightstand. He asked the mirror nicely to make a call, and seeing the glass change to white, waited for Shiara to answer. That was if she happened to be in her room at the time, it was always a tossup if they weren't calling at the designated times. He watched as the call went through, and waited to see Shiara as the glass cleared up.

"Ah, Prince Daystar, what an honor." A voice answered instead that definitely was not his lovers.

Daystar glared at the image as a wave of jealously and anger rose up within him. "Derek," He said calmly in greeting, his fist clenching tightly to his side.

"What can I do for you?" The hero asked innocently, watching the image with smugness. "Shiara and I are dreadfully busy at the moment."

Daystar resisted the urge to growl, instead, he cleared his throat. "Pardon my interruption, but I'm afraid this isn't a casual call. I've a revelation about Shiara's hold on her magic, so, if you don't mind."

"Ah, that is news indeed. I'll be but a moment." Derek set the mirror down, and went off to find Shiara.

Daystar looked away from the mirror, trying to concentrate on anything else. Why was that idiot in her room? It didn't make sense, and he refused to doubt his love in any way. He trusted her with all his heart. But why was he feeling this pain? Jaw set in anger without him knowing it, Daystar continued to stare out the window.

"Sweetheart," Shiara spoke up loudly enough to break his thoughts. Knowing that Derek wasn't around because of the way she spoke, he turned and looked into the mirror. He caught her eyes and said nothing.

"He was moving a chest from the treasury into my room. It was far too heavy for me to lift." She explained without question. She knew that look in his eyes; granted she didn't see it often, but she recognized it. She saw his expression lighten and she smiled.

"He made it seem…" Daystar began, a heavy feeling lifted from his chest after her simple explanation.

"I know, my love. He's been doing that all week. Derek's been reading into things and over exaggerating what he thinks it means."

"But why?" He asked, not understanding why everything was happening like it was.

"Probably just to amuse himself. Don't let it bother you." Shiara said seriously, eyes locking onto his.

Daystar looked away and let out a shaky sigh. How could that not bother him?

"Daystar," Shiara said softly, waiting until he caught her gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said sincerely, his free hand playing with the ring in worry. "I…just called to tell you that, actually. That I love you…"

Shiara watched with a sad expression, knowing that her lover was hurt. She knew he was busy, and that he probably had to dismiss himself sneakily to get away to tell her that.

"And that I can't wait to see you soon.." Daystar said softly and stood up, stuffing the box back into a random drawer so that he wouldn't lose it later.

"I love you too dearheart, so very much." Shiara said softly, and smiled when he caught her eyes. "We only have tonight left. One more night."

"One more night." Daystar repeated, the fact that it was true making him in a much better mood. "My love?"

"Yes?" Shiara asked, moving the mirror slightly as she sat down on the bed.

"Please don't laugh at me when you see my 'outfit' tomorrow…"

Shaira laughed, not being able to help it. He just looked so cute saying it. "I'm sure you will look rather dashing love, just like always."

Daystar groaned, "But…"

"And I'll be sure to look at that too," Shiara said teasingly with a smirk, knowing how her lover would react.

Daystar placed a free hand over his face as he shook his head out of disbelief. "God… Shiara…"

"Why are you so red Daystar?" She said with a grin.

"You're such a tease." Daystar deadpanned, and pulled his hand away. He couldn't help the smile that he had on his face. She always made him feel better, and he was positive that she was the only one who would ever be able to do this to him and make him feel this way.

"But you love me." Shiara said back, returning her smile.

"I do. Ever so much." Daystar said sincerely, and then his smile stiffened slightly, "We better go my love, he's being too quiet."

"You're right," Shiara said, her mood reflecting Daystar's equally. "I love you."

"I love you too."

One more night.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my longest chapter so far, and I had to stop myself. I've been working on it for so very long yet I feel as if it is rushed again. I only wish that I could describe what I'm envisioning my mind and convey it as I imagine into words. If you're able to follow along with me this far, I thank you for your kindness and your patience.

Some think I place too much emphasis on endearments when Daystar and Shiara are talking amongst themselves. Thanks for taking the time to voice your opinion, it helps to place things in perspective and I respect that. I write about what I know: I don't see my lover often, we keep our relationship hidden, it's painful when we're apart and it's mushy when we're together. It's how things are for me. I'm overly romantic, dramatically cheesy, and head over heels in love. I take things from real life, and yes, I rarely say my lover's name. There's always some endearment that attached and it's always out of love. It feels wrong for me to casually say her name, because there's so much more to it than that. She's so much more than just a name. I know it might be rare for others but it's commonplace for me and I thank God everyday because of it. Please overlook my gushy sentiments as I hope it adds to the story rather than takes away.

Sorry for the speech but thank you for understanding! I appreciate everything and value all opinion! I just feel like that had to be cleared up. Now, get comfortable and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't claim to have any rights or ownership of the Enchanted Forest or its respective characters. I receive no profit, as this is just for fun. I will, however, take credit for original characters that I throw into the mix. That saying, Mabel, Sylvia, and Derek belong to me.

0000

Chapter Eight: In which limits are pushed, a ball is held, and emotions rage brightly.

0000

Daystar grunted as he fell to the ground roughly, landing with a sting upon his back. He sat up quickly and glanced around for his sword that escaped his grip when he fell. He stopped when the tip of another blade was at his throat. He looked up in defeat at his opponent, and his mother gave a smirk back down at him. Cimorene lowered her blade and extended a hand to help her son up.

"Better, Daystar." She said with a smile, allowing him to go and pick up his weapon. "But you still continue to take the force of the blow head on. Instead, try to catch the motion and flow. Use your opponent's strength to your advantage."

Daystar nodded and dropped into a stance to prepare himself.

"You seem distracted today Daystar." Cimorene said offhandedly, not minding conversation during the training session. It seemed that when the body was distracted, raw truth was more willing to flow.

Daystar huffed in response, not yet comfortable with multi-tasking in this fashion. Something was distracting him, and it's been rather clingy for the past week. The ball would begin in a matter of hours, and he wasn't prepared; he had no idea how to handle something this delicate.

"I've noticed that Derek hasn't been with us this week," Cimorene said as she easily blocked another strike. When the hero's name was mentioned, Cimorene had to step back to avoid a hard swing. Eyebrows shot up to the sky, surprised at her son's reaction.

"He's with Shiara." He gritted out, eyes darting back and forth to watch Cimorene's actions.

"I didn't know she had caught his eye." She said offhandedly, not meaning anything by it. She remained calm at Daystar's aggressiveness, and was able to land several blows with the dull blade. Daystar stepped back to regain his breath, aching all over from where the steel had bruised skin.

"Yield," Daystar said in-between breaths, dropping his sword upon the ground as hands found his knees. He shook his head and tried to calm down.

"Emotion is a very powerful thing, son. Much like a double-edged sword, it can give you strength, but also cloud your mind." She sheathed her weapon and walked over to Daystar. "Don't let rage overtake you in battle, would these blades been sharp, you wouldn't be walking away." Gently placing her hand upon his cheek, she lifted his face to place a kiss on his forehead. "There's something on your mind."

Daystar sighed softly and nodded. Everything that he had been thinking about had rushed back to him all at once, and words just began to leave his mouth. "I don't want to marry Sylvia, because I don't love her. And I don't know how to stop this wedding because legally I can't. And Derek is bothering Shiara but she can handle herself. But Derek bothering Shiara is bothering me because…because…I loved Shiara for _years_ now. We've been in love for years. And that's another thing; we don't really fight all the time. In fact, we haven't really fought since before, before… _before I met Father_." He gestured wildly, apparently he never thought of it that way before. "And everything that's happening is just so unbelievable because on the very day that you told me about this treaty business, before I was summoned, I was stopped midsentence, _midsentence_, when I was proposing! And I haven't told her about that because I don't want to give her the wrong idea that I'm just saying it because of all the drama happening now, because in reality I've been waiting months for the right moment." Daystar ran a shaky hand through his hair in frustration. "And tonight is going to hurt. She'll be in some other guys arms while I have a princess in mine. And it'll _feel_ wrong. And…and…I don't know what to do."

Cimorene had her mouth open in astonishment as she listened, which she promptly closed as soon as Daystar had finished his speech. She shook her head and responded after a moment, "Daystar I…" After a minute she smiled brightly, "I'm afraid under those circumstances, I simply cannot allow this marriage to the Princess of the Kingdom Relic to take place, now can I?"

Daystar quickly stepped in and hugged his mother tightly, a great burden being lifted off of his chest. "What do I do?" He mumbled into her shoulder, lost for the first time in years.

Cimorene held her son close, his actions worrying her greatly. She shook her head as thoughts raced about. "I'm not sure. But let's see what happens tonight, maybe we can find something to work from." She rubbed Daystar's back soothingly before she pulled away to hold him at arms length. "Continue as planned, and be observant of both of them, understand?"

Daystar nodded and let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

"You did well today, I'm proud of you." Daystar looked up and smiled, she was always able to make him feel better. "Come, let's prepare for tonight. It'll begin soon."

Daystar picked up his sword and followed his mother out of the training grounds. He felt so much better now that someone else knew, and that they wouldn't be fighting this alone.

0000

"Look, you," Shiara said with a sigh, having already explained this to Derek for what seemed like the hundredth time. "If a dragon _does not like you_, especially if this dragon is the _King of Dragons_, then you are _not_ getting a ride." She said several bags in her hands and she set them gently upon the ground outside of Kazul's cave. "At least, not the same way I am." She mumbled under her breath as a thought struck her.

"But we'll be late for the ball Shiara!" Derek whined as he tried to convince her otherwise.

"No, _you'll_ be late. I told you yesterday that you should have headed back if you walked here. Did I not?"

"But-"

"So either you start walking, or lay down and pretend you're a piece of meat. I'm sure Kazul won't object to carrying you that way."

Derek looked horrified, "But won't she be tempted to nibble if I am being carried that way?"

"Depends on if she had breakfast today." Shiara said seriously, leaning against the large rock wall.

Derek pouted and grumbled to himself for a moment. "What if I stay real still?"

Shiara laughed, "I'll ask what her preferences are." She replied in jest. Ah yes, excuse me Kazul, squirming or no squirming?

With a hesitant sigh, Derek sat down upon the dirt and slowly lowered himself so that he was laying down. Not knowing if that was good enough, he turned his head dramatically and stuck his tongue out. Shiara had been watching with curiosity and placed a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter from escaping. Derek opened an eye when he heard her stifled chuckles. "What?" He asked defensively, not enjoying being the center of amusement.

"Nothing, that's perfect." She said to dissuade his worries.

"Why wouldn't you tell me the color of your gown?" Derek asked from the ground, eyes still closed in case Kazul decided to show up just then.

Shiara looked down at him, "Because it wasn't necessary. And it's not a ball gown."

"Dress then. Why wouldn't it be necessary, I mean, what if we _clash_?"

"You're still under the sad illusion that you'll be attending this ball on time if at all."

Frowning, he stopped to think. "…But what if we clash?"

"By the Stars! Derek, we won't clash. I promise. Now shut up." Shiara exclaimed, tired already.

"All set and ready Shiara?" Kazul's voice called from within the cave, having woken up from her nap. Travelling well rested to the Enchanted Forest was always a good idea, despite how many times you've been there and know the way by heart.

"Yes! I have everything out here." Shiara called back, and watched as Kazul stretched as she walked out of the cave.

"Ah, excellent, the sooner we start- oh Good Lord." Kazul said in bewilderment in midstep, not seeing Derek laying there in the dirt. "You chose now to kill him?"

Shiara laughed and shook her head. "I haven't killed him yet. He would just like a ride."

Kazul continued to look down at the hero, "Well… I suppose that's a horse of a different color…"

Shiara brightened, "That's a great idea Kazul. You could carry him as you would a horse." It was always a fascinating thing to see a dragon shrug, and Shiara smirked when she saw Derek start to get nervous. "Well, better to have him where I can see him, in any case."

"Thank you Kazul. He appreciates it." She said with humor as she poked at him with a stick she found off the trail. "Nightwitch!" Shiara called into the cave as Kazul picked up Derek effortlessly. The kitten came running out and climbed onto Kazul's back.

"Oh joy, a full house."

"You can drop him if you'd like," Shiara said with an apologetic shrug before she picked up her things and carefully climbed onto Kazul's back.

"Shiara!" Derek yelled in a panic from between Kazul's talons, momentarily forgetting that he was scared stiff.

"If you don't hush up I'll carry you inside my belly. I've been saving my appetite all day, as I have been promised delicious food. So don't make me eat you and spoil it."

Derek wisely closed his mouth and didn't move while Shiara laughed. She felt so much better that Kazul was on the same page of her dislike of the hero, fair as it was or not. She held on close to Nightwitch as Kazul began her takeoff.

0000

Shiara made sure Kazul was being taken cared of properly before she left to get ready. A hungry dragon was always an invitation for mischief; but by now the castle's head chef knew what to do by heart and it made her feel better. She ushered Derek into the back door of the kitchen, wanting time to get ready.

"Would you be heartbroken if we snuck around announcements?" Shiara asked over her shoulder as they climbed a staircase to get to their rooms.

"I would be mortified! How would anyone know we arrived?"

"That's what I thought…" Shiara sighed, focusing on stepping carefully so that Nightwitch wouldn't fall off her shoulder. Daystar would have ditched the formalities with her and made it fun. The thought of her lover only made her slow down in her climbing, knowing that he knew she was there. "Well, we have about an hour. How about we just meet up before the entrance, and we can be announced together, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan. Although an hour is hardly enough time…" At the look he saw Shiara giving him, he finished quickly, "but I shall make do! Farewell Shiara." Derek said as he opened the door to the room he had been staying in earlier that week and stepped in.

Shiara rolled her eyes. 'Finally.' She thought to herself and began to head back to her room.

0000

Daystar tried his best to keep his attention on Sylvia as they danced, but his attention kept nervously drifting toward the door. He had yet to hear of Shiara's arrival, and normally he wouldn't have expected her to have an announcement, but under the circumstance of her traditional escort he assumed it would be the safe bet. Daystar forced his attention back to Sylvia and smiled despite the discomfort he was feeling from his outfit. Sylvia chose a color scheme of gold, seeing as how it matched her hair and eyes; predictably, Daystar colors matched hers just as ferociously. It was just too much. He would never say this out loud because he hated to offend anyone, but when he saw the princess in her outfit, she just seemed to poof out. The large ballgown was indeed a sight to behold.

"Don't you agree my Prince?" Sylvia questioned in a bubbly tone as her flamboyant skirt whooshed around them as they turned.

Daystar's eyes shot back up to hers in an instant, having no clue as to what he was about to agree to. "Um, absolutely Princess."

Sylvia let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank goodness. I thought for a moment you wouldn't agree. It would only be fair to have at least one dance with him, I mean, he was my escort after all."

Daystar pieced her answer together quickly and a real smile flashed upon his face, "Please, Princess. Don't let our engagement hinder any time you wish to spend with Derek this evening. I'm not a jealous man." He bit his tongue afterwards, not believing he was able to say that with a straight face.

"I am so relieved to hear that Prince Daystar." The music came to an end and the two bowed.

"Care for something to drink, Princess?" Daystar asked, extending his arm out for her to take it. He was hoping to stall from dancing the next song, and was grateful when Sylvia accepted his arm. They walked over to the large table with food and refreshments and grabbed two glasses that had already been filled. They stood and he listened to her chat for a while about how Derek had saved her from something or the other, and he listened with false interest.

Willin's voice was heard from atop of the grand staircase and Daystar quickly turned his attention to who was coming through the large doors. As soon as he saw Shiara his jaw dropped. She was dressed in a long elegant white dress that hugged her body flawlessly. Instead of wearing her hair down as she usually did, she had it pulled back high, and some strands escaped this hold to frame her face. And on closer inspection, was that jewelry? A simple white gold chain hung around her neck, and as his eyes dipped lower he noticed there was no pendant. It was simple, it was breathtaking, it was-

"-Horrid! Why would she wear that here to a celebration for colors? White is not a color!"

"Don't be a fool, Sylvia," Daystar spoke softly, still transfixed, "It is every color imaginable." He handed her his glass as he passed by and made his way over to Shiara.

"He's right you know." Telemain popped up beside her at her dumbfounded expression. "White is a combination of-"

Shiara's eyes were scanning the crowd as she descended the ridiculously large stairway, and was unaware how her hand clenched Derek's arm in anticipation. She inhaled sharply when she saw Daystar standing there, and she couldn't hide the nervous smile when their eyes met. She loved the way he looked every day, but Lord did he clean up well.

"Well met, Prince Daystar," Derek said curtly as he bowed in respect. Heros aren't the brightest bunch but they're not _stupid_. Shiara smirked and played along as well for the guests, curtsying for her prince. Daystar's smile stiffened slightly at the formality, but it quickly changed into one of genuine happiness when his eyes met Shiara's.

"Yes, well met. I hope you enjoy-" Daystar stopped midsentence when he heard Sylvia call for him. He looked over to see Telemain talking her ear off, and he bit down on his tongue to avoid laughing. He turned back to the couple before him and gave a wistful smile, "Forgive me for departing so suddenly, my fiancée needs me." With a sad smile towards Shiara he turned and left, but not before noticing the glare that Derek threw him before he did so. Daystar didn't have time to ponder Derek's actions for the rest of the night, as Sylvia insisted they dance the majority of the time.

The night progressed slowly; each dance was tiring and long. Both Shiara and Daystar noticed that their partners seemed distracted, but could not find the point of their interest. Daystar noticed when Sylvia was being quiet. Shiara was becoming severely more agitated with Derek, as the more distracted he was, the more he seemed to step on her foot. She cursed inwardly as she danced through the pain as Derek was not light on his feet. She never noticed Daystar and Sylvia leaving moments before, and gladly accepted Derek's offer of escape for fresh air without any persuasion.

Derek seemed troubled for a moment as they walked along the winding balcony that overlooked the courtyard garden. Taking a steady breath, he plastered on a smile and turned to Shiara.

"Fair Sh-" At the angry look she tossed his way he stopped and reconsidered. "Fair… fare… Fare weather tonight, is it not?"

Shiara quirked an eyebrow in amusement at him, finding his cover up humorous. "Mmhm. Something on your mind?" She asked as her arms folded neatly upon her chest.

"Ah- well, you of course. This past week has been something special." Derek said in response, his eyes jumping up to catch hers.

Shiara resisted the urge to put her hand over her mouth and back away as a reaction. "Special as in 'oh staying in a cave with a dragon and a witch for a week is interesting special'?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course not." He said with a slick smile as he advanced toward his dance partner. "Special as in…" Derek thought for a moment and his eyes lit up as he found the phrase. "Special as in someone's flame has made my heart catch fire."

"Ohhh, I see." Shiara winced as his words reached her ears. She couldn't believe how quickly his moods seemed to switch between scared and flirtatious, and the transitions were bothersome, unpredictable, and downright scary. "Well, I'll be sure to let Kazul know how you feel about her. I'll put in a good word." She stopped her retreat when she felt her back hit against a stone pillar. Her eyes quickly looked up to Derek's and she felt sick when he placed a hand beside her head and leaned in.

"Not the dragon, but her maiden." Derek whispered with a smug smile, and started to lean in dangerously close. Shiara hardly had the time to process what was happening.

"No." Shiara said firmly and pushed Derek away from her. She quickly put some distance between her and the hero, not wanting to be caught in such a compromising position with him again if she could help it.

Derek placed a hand over his chest where she had pushed him, and looked at her incredulously. "Is my affection unwanted?"

"Your affection as well as your attention and endearments; I've no use of them from you." Shiara was sick of brushing everything off, she was tired of being civil, and she desperately wanted Daystar to be beside her at the moment.

"But from a certain Prince you'd gladly partake of everything." Derek said, jealously clear within his tone.

Shiara glared at him, her mood quickly escalating from fear to anger in a split second. This was going too far.

"I partake what I want from whom I want, Derek." Shiara snapped, eyes burning. "And you are mistaken if you presume that you can decide otherwise."

Both sets of eyes held their stare as different emotions but the same intensities came from the both of them.

"You love him." He accused, determined to receive an answer from the woman in front of him.

"I don't love _you_." She threw back just as quickly, her bottled up frustration escaping through her lips.

Derek backed down quickly from their staring war at her words, and turned his head in anger. Glancing over the stone parapet a thin smile appeared. "And neither does he."

"What?" Shiara asked in confusion and followed Derek's gaze. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the lack of light, and then widened when everything came into focus. Her heart stopped and twisted painfully in her chest at the sight. She let out a hard breath of air as she saw Sylvia with her arms around Daystar, hands passionately grasping fistfuls of hair as she kissed him ferociously. She watched as they pulled back and Sylvia lifted her gaze to catch Shiara's easily despite the sun having set a while ago. Daystar quickly whirled around to see what she was looking at, and his heart sank. He pushed Sylvia off of him and stood quickly from the stone bench he was trapped upon, watching as Shiara shook her head as she backed up and began to run.

"Shiara! Shiara, wait!" Without hesitation Daystar stood and began to run after her, his mind too hazy to realize his magic could catch her up faster.

Derek watched Shiara run down the balcony and disappear through the wooden door, just as Sylvia watched Daystar run across the garden and to the door leading to the stairwell. Derek smiled and looked down to meet Sylvia's awaiting gaze. Both calmly returned to the ballroom without any trace of what they've seen upsetting them.


	9. Chapter 9

At least the characters never have to worry about the other falling out of love. I'll make sure of that.

There is no greater torment than to feel your heart breaking.

Sorry for the short chapter, my mind is elsewhere. But I hope you like!

0000

Chapter Nine: In which insecurities cloud, a madman is revealed, and a warmth is restored.

0000

Shiara knew it was pointless to run away from him; but damn if that didn't make her feel better. She knew Daystar would never do this to her, she _knew_. But why did she feel so betrayed? Her heart was telling her one thing whereas her mind screamed another. It was her hand though that slammed the door to her room shut and locked it afterwards. Just a few moments to think things through would be…dangerous. She didn't want to think, she didn't want to believe that just one person could have such influence over her; but she was so damn much _in love_. And seeing him in the arms of another hurt so, so much. The dancing she could handle, but lip locking with that… that…

Exhaling a shaky breath she walked over to ledge by the window and sat down to try and calm herself. Shiara placed her elbows on her knees as she placed her face in her hands. God how she loved that man. She sighed as she realized it was only a matter of time; he was a prince, after all. He would only be settling if he stayed with her. He deserved so much better-

"Shiara…" Daystar called softly through the other side of the door, unaware that he had interrupted Shiara's self-destructive way of thinking.

"Go away Daystar," She called back, surprised at how strong her voice sounded to her ears.

"Please open the door," He said gently, not having to attempt opening the door to already know that it was locked. "I need to speak with you."

"I have nothing to say," Shiara lied and shook her head in her hands. Shiara snapped her head up when she heard Daystar materialize in her room, and she quickly avoided his eyes.

"I know that looked bad..." Daystar started carefully, not moving from where he appeared in the room.

Shiara looked up to him then, "What are you saying Daystar?" She stood and walked over to him, looking him directly in the eyes. "How was that supposed to look?"

Daystar shook his head as he tried to think clearly. "I didn't know you were there." As soon as the words left his mouth he visibly winced. "No, that's not what I meant!"

Shiara's mouth dropped at his answer. Her surprise quickly changed to anger as she narrowed her eyes. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything _special_. I'll be sure not to be there to witness the next time." She sidestepped him and attempted to walk away, but he stopped her when he snuck his arms around her waist.

"There won't be a next time." Daystar said quickly, hating how he wasn't able to find the right words. "I love you."

"You have a funny way of showing it." She threw back at him, and shook free of his hold and turned around to walk back over to where she was sitting. The night air did little to cool her down literally, but it did help her breathe a little better. Her heart always had a habit of pounding when he was that close.

"Dearheart…"

"Don't you dearheart me, Daystar.. Just.. save it." Shiara shook her head again, not able to stop the tears as they finally escaped.

Daystar walked toward her without saying anything and dropped to his knees before her. He looked up to her and caught her eyes that were rimmed with fire. She had such beautiful eyes, he hated to see her cry. A flicker of flame ran down her face, and he reached up to wipe it away. Shiara caught his hand before he could touch her.

"Idiot, you'll only burn yourself."

Daystar pulled her hand down to his lips and kissed it gently. He intertwined his fingers with hers and rested their hands in her lap. His other hand went up to gently caress her cheek, not afraid of the fire. His thumb caught a stray flame and he brushed it away as if it were water. She gasped lightly at his action, not believing that he would willingly burn himself just to comfort her. Daystar flinched slightly as he wiped away another tear; no physical pain could ever compare to the emotional one he caused her.

"Daystar…"

"I'm so sorry. I let down my guard when Sylvia was speaking, and the next moment she was kissing me. And… and when I saw you there…"

"It broke my heart.." Shiara whispered, and reached for his hand. She kissed his thumb where his skin was red from the flame and she broke free of his hands to wrap them tightly around his neck. She felt his arms move to hold her tightly around her waist and she closed her eyes.

"It broke my heart," He repeated softly, and held her close. "I never thought I'd see that look in your eyes, and for a moment, I thought I was about to lose my whole world."

"I knew that you would never do that to me. I knew, and I'm so sorry for thinking for even a moment that you would." Shiara said softly. "Derek just upset me and I-" She stopped when Daystar suddenly pulled back to look at her.

"What did he do?" He asked worriedly as his eyes found hers.

Shiara felt him tense up at the mention of the hero's name, and she caressed his cheek gently to calm him down. "He tried to kiss me."

Daystar pulled away and stood up, eager to find that forceful bastard-

"Wait," Shiara said as she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I pushed him away."

Daystar sighed heavily, and turned around to face her, "Hard, I hope."

Shiara laughed, he hardly ever wished such force upon others. "Well that's the only way to do it properly."

Daystar smiled then, and he pulled her up gently to stand. "He got too close."

"I know. And she..." She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer to herself.

"I know. Forgive me?"

Shiara shook her head and quickly moved within his arms, preventing him from seeing her eyes. "You haven't done anything wrong…"

He frowned at the tone her voice carried, but set his chin lightly on top of her head anyway as he held her close.

"I hate being so damned emotional. It's so foreign…but everything is catching up with us so quickly I…" She shook her head again and buried herself in the crook of his neck. "Ever since she arrived I feel like…I don't compare. Everything is placed into perspective and when it comes down to it…I'm no princess. And you, well…you're a prince."

"Shiara-"

"No, Daystar. What do I have to offer you? I have nothing, I am nothing.."

He pulled back then, hands gently grasping her shoulders so that she may not turn away. "You know I've never given thought to my title. I don't care for it. I don't. I care for you."

She frowned and dropped her eyes.

"Look at me dearheart, please." When her eyes finally met his he gave an encouraging smile. "Now your hand.." She gave him a confused look, but placed her hand within his, and he guided it to rest upon his chest. He leaned in then, gently capturing her lips against his own. As he felt her respond the kiss quickly escalated into one of passion, and he pulled back breathless.

Conflicted eyes found her lover's as she forced air back into her lungs. "I don't…"

"Did you feel?" He asked, bringing the hand that lay against his chest up to his lips to kiss her palm. "Did you feel my heart stir against your hand?"

"Daystar," She began hesitantly, doubt still lacing her voice and plaguing her thoughts.

"No one.. no one can ever give me what you do. It's not what you can offer, but what you constantly and consistently take away that matters." At her frown he smiled. "My breath leaves me when we kiss, you take away the pulse of my heartbeat and make it irregular, all logic abandons me when you are involved, I lose myself. Completely. I feel like I cannot possibly give you…the amazing things you take from me without trying."

Shiara was quiet as she listened, and she felt a flare of warmth within her chest. "So you're saying I turn you into a madman that cannot breathe and has heart problems."

Daystar looked at her for a moment before he started laughing. He knew she reverted to humor when things became serious beyond her comfort level. "But I'm your madman."

Shiara grinned up at him, "I've always wanted one of those." At his smile she brought her arms around his neck. "And Daystar?"

"Hmm?" He murmured contentedly, arms already secured around her waist.

She leaned up to kiss him lovingly before she pulled back, "I felt it stir."

0000


End file.
